


Fighter

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [79]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hogwarts AU that no one asked for</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighter

Emma sighed as she wrapped her cloak around her shoulders. The dawning winter months meant that the castle was getting colder than it had been a few short weeks ago. Sure, she could always cast a couple of heating spells on herself, but she rather enjoyed the feel of having the warmth around her from the robes.

She was still early; she had a good few moments before she was meant to meet her fellow prefect for their rounds. As she was in her sixth year at Hogwarts, she wasn’t facing the daunting fear of her NEWTs and had already finished and passed her OWLs with passing colours. With that said, she knew she could always use some extra work to help boost her grades.

Emma Swan was in no way the smartest of her year. But unfortunately for her she needed the high grades to be able to get a job in the wizarding world after she graduated. She didn’t have the familial influences that half her class did, so the only thing she could rely on herself to get what she wanted. Not that it was any different than what she had been doing for the rest of her life.

For as long as she could remember, Emma had nothing, and she had no one. She had been found on the side of the Leaky Cauldron when she was just a babe. The positioning was so close to the muggle side of the tavern that she easily could have been mistaken for one herself. In fact she had been placed into a muggle orphanage, knowing nothing of her heritage or her abilities.

When Dumbledore had personally come to tell her what she was, she couldn’t believe it. For the longest time she had thought it was someone’s definition of a cruel, cruel prank. How could magic even be real? But Dumbledore had pulled out a stick and waved it around, causing all the objects around her to lift into the air and fly around. It was pretty difficult to not believe something after that.

She had often considered finding out about her parents once coming into the same world that at least one, if not both of them belonged to. But she hadn’t had the courage to begin to look for them. She was a bit afraid. What if they didn’t want her to find them? They left her on the side of the road; maybe they had meant for her to die.

She blinked back tears at the thought. She took a deep breath as she kept walking towards where she was supposed to meet the prefect she was doing rounds with. She prayed that she would not have to face one of the Slytherins that only heightened the walls around her. They taunted her, even more than they did any other muggleborn. She didn’t know what her blood was, and that bothered a lot of people. Several of the Slytherins weren’t quite sure how to treat her initially. She could be as pure as any of them, but she could also be extremely ‘muddy’. So they settled for treating her poorly.

Their words rarely bothered her; it was nothing that she hadn’t heard or thought of before. But that didn’t mean she wanted to spend any more time with them than necessary.

When she reached the place she was supposed to meet her fellow prefect, she saw him already there. He was leaning against the wall with his arm crossed as he waited for her. She could practically feel the cockiness radiating off of Killian Jones as he shot her a smirk.

She felt the breath catch in her throat. Yes, Killian Jones was a notorious Slytherin, but he was not the worst of them. Renowned for his ability to flirt with anything with two legs, the boy came from old blood.

She supposed she had gotten lucky in a sense; Jones would never treat her poorly as the rest of her house did. But at the same time he had a way of getting under her skin like no one else ever could.

“Wonderful to see you, Love,” Jones said with a devious grin. “Shall we get our rounds over with?” He placed his arm out to her trying to allow her to place hers around his.

She rolled her eyes as she walked past him and began their rounds.

Thankfully for her it was a rather quiet night. There had only been a few people out and about, and Emma was able to give the ones who had first occurrences a warning, and those who didn’t a detention.

Killian had been taking points of people he spotted, but was removing the amount fairly based on the person. He rarely said much to her, other than to throw a couple of flirtatious remarks every now and then.

Everything was going well until Emma and Killian walked in on several seventh year Slytherins gathering around what she suspected to be another student.

“Hey!” Emma exclaimed. “What are all of you doing out of bed?”

One of them turned around to see her standing there, “Continue on, orphan, and we’ll pretend we never saw you.”

She heard a young boy cry out from the middle of the circle as she suspected he was hit with another curse.

“I’m afraid I can’t let you do that. Now, step aside from the boy and we’ll discuss your punishment,” Emma said standing taller.

“Jones, get the blonde out of here,” One of the boy addressed her fellow prefect.

Killian had a firm look on his face, “I’m afraid the _blonde_ is right. Boys, you can’t get away with punishing a boy on school property. Now, detentions for all of you, for a week. And fifty points from Slytherin.”

A few of the girls laughed as the boys began to tower over them. “Your father would be ashamed of you if he could see you now,” One of them said to Killian with a sneer. “Let’s go guys, we’ll continue our fun another night.”

As the crowd cleared Emma saw a second year boy who was battered and bruised lying on the ground. She rushed to him and used a couple of healing spells she knew on him, “What’s your name?” she asked him as she gently tried to help him up. Killian made his way to the other side of the boy and placed his arm around Killian’s shoulder.

“Henry,” the boy said as he winced. “Thank you for helping me.”

“Of course,” Emma said giving him a smile. “Now, let’s get you to the hospital.”

The walk there was quiet as Henry was in too much pain to talk, Killian seemed preoccupied, and Emma just didn’t know what to say.

After leaving him the care of Madam Pomfrey, Emma turned to Killian. “Are you okay?” she asked him softly.

“Why do you care?” he asked her bitterly. “It’s not as if we’re friends.”

“You told me once that I’m somewhat of an open book, and that we’re kindred spirits. It’s no secret that I have no parents, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t understand the loss. If you want, you can still talk to me though,” she said as she glanced at him.

“My father was a Death Eater in the first war, serving closely to the Dark One himself. But he cared more about the power than he did about me or my older brother. My mother died early on and I know my father only stayed with us as long as he did out of obligation. When he died, I was relieved, but I feel as if I’m still living in his shadow. Everyone expects me to take after him, but I don’t want to. Liam has been trying so hard help us create a better name for ourselves, and I’m just so worried that I’m going to mess everything up,” Killian said as he stopped walking to face her.

“You don’t have to be anything that you don’t want to do,” Emma told him meaningfully. “You’re your own person. You don’t have to live in the shadow of who your parents were. You’re a lot better than a lot of other people in this school.”

She wasn’t sure what was prompting her to speak so freely with him. She still barely knew him, but she felt a connection to him that she never had before.

“Thanks,” he told her, and in that instance she knew he was being genuine. “Now, I think it’s been an eventful night. What do you say I walk you back to your house?”

She smiled at him, “I would like that.” And this time when he extended his arm to her, she graciously took it. On the walk back they talked about everything from classes to what they wanted to do after they graduated.

When they got back to the Gryffindor room, Killian turned to face her, “Do you want to go on the next Hogsmeade trip with me?” he asked her as he brushed a lock of her blonde hair out of her face.

“I would love to,” she said with a smile.

“Brilliant,” Killian grinned. “I’ll see you in class.”

The smile didn’t wife off her face the entire walk back to her dorm, and deep into the night. It didn’t matter what life threw her way, because she would be able to handle it no matter what.


End file.
